Ice Age Life in Switchback Cove The New Girl
by lovesgod12
Summary: Hooray. My first Ice Age story. This is the first book to my series. This will be about a girl who moves in and is pretty much a stalker to everyone except Sid. Will Sid have a crush? Why is this girl always around everyone. Rated K.
1. Introduction

ICE AGE LIFE IN SWITCHBACK COVE

STORY 1 BOOK 1

THE NEW GIRL

**Hi, it's loveable12. I hope you guys love this fantastic new story I just wrote. This is the introduction, but the rest will be out soon, I promise.**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG THAT WAS SUNG IN THE LAST MOVIE. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS EITHER. ICE AGE IS OWNED BY BLUE SKIES.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

Life. It's such a simple little word. It's not so simple for many people, though.

The Ice Age was split apart in thousands of simple ways. The herd found themselves and the rest of the village a new home. A new place to live. Things have been going pretty well after arriving to Switchback Cove. After getting rid of Gutt and his crew, the herd has finally had a chance to settle down.

Manny has become the founder and leader of the new Switchback Committee. He has already made plans to help out with creating new and extraordinary things. Right now he's in the middle of naming all the trails and gravel roads on the Island.

Diego is a part of the Switchback Committee, but he has decided to become a full time hunter. He's also in charge of keeping the village safe from danger and making sure that enemies don't cross the line. Basically, he's more of a police officer.

Sid usually is helping out Granny, but he has decided to work full-time at the new village supermarket. He usually makes a lot of accidents happen by knocking down food items or slipping on the floor when it's wet. His boss always yells at him for being so sloppy, but he doesn't really get the message.

Crash and Eddie are still being their extreme life living selves. Ellie has gotten a new job at the hospital where she teaches expecting parents the life long experiences and the joy of children in their lives. Shira stays at home and helps out by hunting a lot, usually fish. Peaches and Louis have been hanging out with the new cool kids in town. Last but not least, Granny is, well, still Granny. Nothing has really changed.

The herd is still around and still together. Plus the herd is growing, which is a good thing. One big happy family.

**We are, we are**

**Not your ordinary fa-ma-mily**

**But we can all agree that we are, we are,**

**Close as close can be**

**So it don't matter what it looks like**

**We look perfect to me **

**We've got every kind of lover**

**We're so lucky indeed**

**They can keep on talkin`**

**It don't matter to me**

**Cause we are, we are family**

**Ohhh, we are are are are (we are are)**

**We are are are are (we are are)**

**We are are are are (we are are)**

**We are, we are family**

**Family, family**

**We are, we are family**

**HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT?**

**This is my first story, so I wanted to try and do this the best that I can.**

**Hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Everybody Hates Mornings

THE NEW GIRL

CHAPTER 1

EVERYBODY HATES MORNINGS

The sun has risen. Rays shine down through every open window in the village. Mammoth Cove is full of open windows. The caves are enormous. The sun shines brightly in Peaches`s room. As a teenager, Peaches is really strict about mornings, especially Saturday mornings.

Her father, Manny, is absolutely no help at all. No matter what day of the week, he would barge inside his daughters bedroom and say,

"Rise and shine, sweetie. Time for a new day to start."

She turns her body to the other side and mumbles, "Dad, it's Saturday. Everyone sleeps in on Saturdays."

"Not you," Manny said, "Time to get up."

Peaches rolls out of bed and walks downstairs to the kitchen, where she sees a wooden bowl of chopped fruit.

"Oh, well. I'm a mammoth. I gotta eat something around here." She sat down and ate her breakfast.

Later, she went outside and saw Steffie, Megan, Katie, and Louis waiting for her.

"Hey, girl," the girls said.

"Hi, Peaches," Louis said.

"Hi, guys," Peaches greeted, "So, what's happening today?"

"There's this new little empty lot that Katie and I found yesterday and I thought that we could make that our new little hang out," Steffie explained.

"I thought it was our idea?" Katie asked, confused.

"Whatever," Steffie said, "Come on, let's go."

Before they could even leave the walkway, Manny came out and called to them. "Be back by noon."

"Yes, Daddy,"Peaches called back, "Bye"

Peaches and the others disappeared into the woods. Manny went back inside the cave and saw Ellie walk into the living room, a worried look on her face. Manny looked at her and said,

"What are you so worried about?"

"I thought you would have some complications with Peaches, so I thought that I would stand right here to be the one that is neutral," Ellie explained.

"All I said was for her to be back at noon."

"It was just my mother instincts." She hugs Manny and grabs her bag."I better get going."

"Where are you off to?"

"Oh, my first pair of parents who graduated last week are gonna have their baby today. I promise to be the midwife."

"When will you be back?"

"I'll be back this afternoon. Bye, baby."

"Bye, honey."

Ellie walks out the door and Manny walks back into his and Ellie`s room and took a Saturday morning nap.

Saber`s Paradise was full of man-eating carnivores. Diego and Shira lived in a cave with leaf-shuttered windows. Inside their room, Diego and Shira were enjoying their peaceful slumber when suddenly a pack of teenage sabers decided to play yarn ball around the yard.

Shira woke up with a grouchy look on her face. "I wish they would find another place to play that game at."

"I'll go take care of it," Diego said, walking out of the room and exiting the cave. The teenagers had a habit of playing yarn ball all over the neighborhood. It seems Diego and Shira`s yard looked nice to trash. Diego let out a roar and the boys froze in horror. The yarn ball landed in a tree. "Get out of my yard or I'll make sure the police lead you out by your ears."

The teenagers ran off and hid in the woods. Diego walked back inside the cave.

Shira came down in the living room. "Are they gone?"

"Believe me when I say it. They ran off into the woods."

"I thought teenage saber boys stood up for themselves," Shira said, "Not run away in fear."

"Teenagers do what they're told or they'll get grounded."

"True," Shira exclaimed, "Wanna go catch some breakfast?"

"You bet. What are you in the mood for?"

"What some gazelle?" Shira asked.

"Let's snag us one," Diego said.

The saber couple left out of the cave and into the jungle. Fresh meat is their main course.

Not too far away from Mammoth Cove, Sloth Territory was a few minutes from laziness. Well, not all the sloths were lazy. Only one percent of the sloth population is lazy, and that happens to be Sid. The cave wasn't very big, but it was only Sid and Granny who lived there.

Sid was making breakfast while Granny searched for her dentures. "Where did I put those teeth at?" Granny asked herself. She saw Sid and whacked him in the head with her cane. "Hey! Where'd you put my teeth at?"

"I think there in the bathroom," Sid said.

"Well, don't just stand there. Go fetch `em for me."

"Here you go," said a mysterious voice. The teeth were hanging by a piece of vine.

"Thanks, invisible lady," Granny said as she put her dentures in her mouth.

"Did you say invisible ghost?" Sid asked, fearing a ghost may be lurking in the shadows of the cave. "Time to start packing."

"I'm not a ghost," the voice said again, "Look above you."

Sid and Granny looked up as they saw a female sloth hanging from the ceiling.


	3. Hope

CHAPTER 2

HOPE

Sid looks up to see a female sloth up on his ceiling. He looks at her in a very romantic way.

She has chocolate-brown colored hair and blue eyes. She had red fur and a patch of white on her stomach. Her extraordinary beauty took Sid too la-la land as he imagined her as one of the sirens that he saw a month ago. He found love at first sight.

"Hi, there, lady," Granny said, breaking the silence.

"Hi, it's good to meet you," the female sloth greeted, "My name is-" But before she could say her name, her tail of the slipped off the log pole on the ceiling and made her fall. She fell flat on her face to the floor.

Sid ran to her aid. "Are you okay?"

The sloth girl jumped up and wiped the dirt off her fur. "Yeah, I'm fine. I do it all the time. So, anyway, how do you do? I'm Hope."

Before Sid could introduce himself, Granny came up and said,

"Nice to meet ya. Everybody calls me Granny."

"Nice to meet you, Granny," Hope replied.

Sid came up to her and held out his hand. "The name's Sid. Sid the sloth."

"It's great to meet you too, Sid," Hope said.

"So, how did you get inside our cave?" Sid asked.

"Well, I came in through the bathroom window and I saw a pair of teeth and I was thinking about helping out the sweet soul who needed them. So, I climbed up the ceiling and lowered them right down to your Granny," Hope explained.

"Ya know, your a nice girl," Granny said.

"Thanks," Hope said.

"Is there any reason why you snuck inside our cave?" Sid asked.

"Don't give the girl a headache with your questions, Sidney," Granny said as she whacked Sid in the head.

"That's okay," Hope said, "I usually have the tendency to sneak up on people. Sorry if I freaked you out. I'm trying to get to know a lot of new people. I'm new in town."

"Wow," Sid exclaimed, "When did you move in?"

"What did I just tell you, Sidney?" Granny yelled, whacking Sid in the head again.

Hope started laughing "I just moved here two days ago. I live right next door to you guys. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I was too busy unpacking."

"Where did you come from?" Sid asked.

"That's it," Granny shouted, raising her cane to whack Sid again.

"No, no. It's okay, Granny," Hope said, "Don't hit him again. He's just trying to get to know me better."

"If you ask me, all he ever does is say words that I don't wanna hear," Granny old her.

"Okay," Hope said, "Anyway, I came from the northeast of the Ice Age. The continental drift took me away from my village. It actually took my house with me. Anyway, I've been drifting for about three weeks and I finally found land. That land happens to be this island. So I packed up my things and moved right next door."

"Well, as a member of the Switchback Cove civilization, I am pleased to say, welcome to Switchback Cove," Sid said proudly.

"Thanks, Sid," Hope said.

"All this being nice to each other stuff is gonna rot my teeth out," Granny complained, "If I had any."

Hope started looking around the cave. "Nice place you've got here."

"I make sure Sidney finds the right decorations," said Granny.

"So, Hope...I'm meeting up with a friend today," Sid said nervously, "Do you wanna... I don't know... come along with me later and... meet him?"

Hope hung upside down right in front of him. He screamed and fell on top of the table, where his breakfast landed all over him. Hope laughed. "Of course. I'd love to meet your friends. You know, I've been trying to make friends ever since I came here, but every time I sneak up on them, they scream and run away."

"I think you're one of them girls that try to hang out with the wrong crowd," Granny told her.

"No, I just like to sneak up on them. It's what I do best."

"Well... my friend Manny`s a pretty good guy to get long with," Sid said, "Well, sometimes. He can be moody, but he's a pretty cool friend."

"Don't forget that tiger boy," Granny butted in, "He's got some issues."

"Okay, Diego can be pretty rude at times, but he's a good friend, too," Sid admitted.

"Eh, whatever," Granny said as she placed her dentures inside her mouth . She walked over to the smashed table and ate her breakfast. "I wish you could find something better to put in here than pinecone pieces, Sidney."

"I'll make sure of that next time," Sid promised.

"I'll come by this afternoon," Hope said, "I have a few things I need to finish up before the days over with. See you later."

"Let me get the door for you," Sid said.

Before Sid could get the door to let Hope leave, she already climbed out through the window.

"Wow, she's pretty sneaky," Sid exclaimed.

"I think she's a nice lady," Granny said, "Make yourself useful and help me find some sugar. Those pinecone pieces don't have any flavor whatsoever."

Sid searched through the containers for some sugar, but he couldn't stop thinking about Hope. It was the first time in his life a girl actually stayed and chat. His mind was full of nothing but the beauty and sensitive ways of Hope.

**Enjoying the story so far? I "hope" you are. Get it?**

**Before I go, I would like to thank TimberPaws for being my first reader. I hope you enjoy this story and the next stories that will come out in the future.**

**I hope you guys are doing okay. **

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	4. A New Hang Out and New Friends

CHAPTER 3

THE NEW HANG OUT SPOT AND NEW FRIEND

In the middle of the jungle, Peaches and the others were on their way to the empty lot. She was hoping that Steffie was telling the truth and prove to her that it could be the perfect spot for a new hang out. Every teenager in Switchback Cove have been waiting to find a place to chill.

Peaches didn't really think about the problems it could cause. It was a pretty far walk, but she could manage. She was a mammoth. A teenage mammoth, to be exact.

She was getting tired of walking and she felt like they've been traveling for hours. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Give us some time, girl," Steffie told her, "It's a long walk now, but in the future, when this place becomes out new place to get away from it all, we'll make sure to add a shortcut."

"How do we even know you actually found a new spot?" Megan asked.

"Believe it when I say it," Steffie ordered, "If I found it, then I know it's a new spot."

"I see it," Katie announced, "Straight ahead."

The group started running to the empty lot. It was pretty big. Not a lot to it, but it was, well, big.

"So, what do you think?" Steffie asked them.

Katie started flipping her hair. Peaches began looking around the place. Megan fixed the flower in her hair. Louis was kicking rocks everywhere. Everyone tried to pretend to look around. Steffie didn't get that it was a joke.

"Come on," Steffie groaned, "I really hate it when you guys stare off into space and try not to notice anything. Do you like it or not?"

"We like it," Peaches said.

"It just doesn't look interesting enough," Louis pointed out.

"It will be after we put some cool stuff around it," Steffie explained, "We just gotta make sure everyone knows about it."

"Is this gonna be, like, a new place on the island?" Katie asked.

"Definitely."

"Wait," Peaches said, "If this is gonna be a new place on the island, shouldn't my Dad know about it?"

"Why should he?" Steffie asked.

"He's the leader and founder of the Switchback Committee. If anything new is gonna open up around here, he needs to be the first to be notified about it."

"Okay, then. Go tell him."

"Wait. You want me to go tell him?"

"Yeah," Megan said, "Is there a problem?"

"Well, you know how my Dad gets when I tell him about certain things," Peaches explained, "If I tell him about this new hang out that we've decided to create, he'll go ballistic."

""Come on, Peach," Steffie said, "If we can't have a new hang out, where else are we gonna go?"

Steffie was right. There was nowhere else to go. They've explored practically the whole island. Now they've finally found a place where they can finally act they teenagers and get out a lot more. The only way to make that work is by telling her Father about it.

"Alright, I'll tell him," Peaches said.

"You go, girl," Steffie cheered.

"Whoo," Katie and Megan cheered, dancing.

"You wanna go tell him now?" Louis asked Peaches.

"Okay, come on," Peaches said as she placed Louis on her back, "See ya later."

"Bye, girl," the girls called out.

Peaches and Louis disappeared into the woods. As they were heading back to Mammoth Cove, Peaches kept wondering how her Dad would react if he found out her and the others wanted to form a hang out far off on the other side of the island.

Back at Mammoth Cove, Manny was preparing for the afternoon Switchback Committee Meeting. Saturday was usually the day when they held meetings for new ideas. Yesterday, they had an gazelle who thought of the idea of having a country club. The committee didn't know if they should say yes or no, so they told him to come back until they made a full decision.

A knock came to the cave door, and Manny went to get it. He was hoping it was Peaches, coming back a little earlier than expected. When he opened the door, he saw that it was only Diego.

"Hey, buddy," Manny greeted.

"Hey, Manny," Diego said.

"Ready for the meeting?" Manny asked.

"No, not really."

"Let me guess. Those saber teenagers woke you and Shira up again?"

"Yes, and I'm getting really annoyed by it. Shira can't stand being woke up by them, and I can't stand going out and threatening them to get away from us or I'll rip them apart limb from limb."

"Tell the committee about it."

"The committee won't be able to handle a bunch of teenage sabers."

"Why can't you handle it? Your chief of police."

"Its easier to handle other species. It's hard to handle my own."

A knock came to the door.

"Come in," Manny called out.

The door opened and Ellie came in. "Hey, baby."

""Hey, Ellie," Manny greeted, "How'd it go?"

"Everything went perfectly. My first pair of graduate parents had twins boy," Ellie explained.

"You can stop there," Diego told her, "That's all we needed to know."

"What's wrong with you?" Ellie asked Diego.

"He's just had a rough morning," Manny said.

"Oh."

Another knock came to the door.

"This time, it better be Peaches," Manny grumbled.

Ellie sighed. "Come in!"

The door opened and Sid walked inside with Granny. "Afternoon, everyone."

"Hi there, Sid," Ellie greeted, "Hey Granny."

"Eh, whatever," Granny said.

"Sid, Diego and I need to leave in a couple of hours," Manny told him, "What do you want?"

"Granny and I met a new friend this morning and we thought you guys would like to meet her," Sid explained.

"Wait, did you say her?" Diego asked.

"Did you say a new friend?" Manny asked.

"That's wonderful, Sid," Ellie said, "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's right-" Before Sid could finish, he saw that Hope wasn't next to him. "I don't get it. She was right here next to me on our way over."

"Maybe you imagined her," Diego said, chuckling. Manny chuckled along with him.

Ellie smacked them both on the head. "Stop acting like idiots."

Sid continued looking around for Hope. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"Hey, lady," Granny shouted, "Where's my teeth?"

"Here you go," Hope said, dangling Granny`s teeth in front of everyone.

The others looked up to see Hope hanging from the ceiling. She waved down at them.

"There you are," Sid pointed out.

"That's the girl your talking about?" Manny asked, surprised.

"It's me," Hope said to everyone, "Sorry to be so sneaky."

Suddenly, Hope`s tail slid off the ceiling and made her fall. She fell face down on the floor.

Ellie ran to her aid. "Are you alright?"

Hope got up and said, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"How the heck did you get up to the ceiling?" Manny asked.

"I'm pretty good at climbing," Hope said, "Especially rock climbing."

"Everyone," Sid announced, "This is Hope."

Everyone greeted Hope. Manny was still suspicious, though. He didn't think Hope was any ordinary sloth. He bought of her as something else.

**PEACHES AND HER FRIENDS FOUND THE PERFECT SPOT FOR A NEW HANG OUT.**

**SID INTRODUCED HOPE TO EVERYONE, BUT MANNY DOESN'T TRUST HER.**

**I "HOPE" HE DOES.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Stalkers and Meetings

CHAPTER 4

STALKERS AND COMMITTEE MEETINGS

Hope had finished greeting everybody and then decided to tell her story from childhood to the present. She was a fast talker, so nobody understood what she was saying. Ellie kept telling her to slow down, but Hope just rambled on. Sid finally decided to take her home.

"Well, Hope," Sid said, "My friends are ecstatic that you told them about your life story, but I think it's time to head home."

"Aww, but I wanted to get to know your friends," Hope said.

"As much as we really want to talk to you about our past, Diego and I here need to head out," Manny explained to her, "We've got a committee meeting today."

"Oh, yeah," Hope said, "Sorry, I forgot Switchback Cove`s a different place. Trying to make a simple little island into one of the most greatest places in the world. I like the way you think. Well, I better get home. I need to be well rested for a job interview tomorrow."

"Wait, you already have an interview?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, I have an interview with that hair salon place at the Switchback Mall," Hope told him.

"Well, we wish you good luck," Ellie said.

"Thanks, guys," Hope said, "Well, I hope to see you guys again."

"Come on Hope," Sid said, "Let me take you home."

"Okay," Hope said.

Instead of using the front door, she left the cave though the window. Granny was about to use the window, but Sid made her use the door. After whacking Sid in the head a few times, she left the cave.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sid told everyone.

"Bye, Sid," Ellie said.

"See you later," Diego called out.

Sid asked out the door and led Hope home. Manny took advance of action.

"Okay, guys, we gotta talk," Manny announced.

"I knew you were gonna say that," Ellie mumbled.

"Okay, about Sid`s new friend,... well,... I don't mean to admit it, but... she's kind of a stalker," Manny explained.

"Manny, how could you say that?" Ellie asked angrily.

"Look, I know what your gonna say. I shouldn't say certain things like that unless I know them. Well, I didn't understand half of what she said, but it's the way she does things. Climbing on the ceiling, talking too fast and using the window as the front door kind of made me think things in a different perspective of her. We don't really know about her. I'm not saying she might hurt anyone, but maybe we should have someone keep an eye out on her so she doesn't get herself into any danger."

"That's what Sid is for," Diego pointed out.

"Okay, Sid can be in charge of Hope," Manny said.

"I can accept that," Ellie said, "You better head out or you'll both be late."

"Were gone," Diego said.

"Make sure Peaches is back here in an hour," Manny said, "She's already two hours late getting home."

"I'll make sure she's back before dinner," Ellie promised, "Bye, baby."

"Bye, honey," Manny said as he and Diego walked out the door.

Ellie had thoughts swirl around in her head while making dinner. She hoped that Manny wouldn't do something stupid to make Hope feel uncomfortable around the place.

Manny and Diego finally made it to the Switchback Community Center where the committee meetings were held. The other members were already there, sorting out the schedule for the afternoon. Diego Sat down next to Manny, who took the seat in the middle.

"The Switchback Committee Meeting will now come to order," Manny announced, "As you know, we have settled up this committee to make Switchback Cove a better place to live at and an island full of residents to keep this town in full working order. We use this time to see what other people think and try to make Switchback Cove a fun and safe environment. So let's go over the schedule and see what we have."

"First order of business is the creation for a country club in Switchback Cove," a female tortoise said, reading from the schedule.

"What do you guys think about that?" Diego asked the committee.

"All in favor of a country club, say Yay," Manny said to everyone.

"Yay," the committee said.

"Okay, then, we'll let the gazelle know," Manny explained, "Next order of business."

"That's all we've got," said a male antelope.

"We've gotta have more than this," Manny complained.

"Here's our next order of business," Diego announced, "There's a problem in Saber`s Paradise, where I live. A bunch of teenage sabers are rampaging the streets early in the morning to play their stupid games. It annoys my wife and it irritates me to death. Is there a solution we can come up with?"

"We could make sure the parents lock the doors extra tight before everyone goes to sleep," said the female tortoise.

"That's too easy," Diego pointed out.

"We could set up a curfew in the mornings," the male antelope said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Diego told him.

"What if we make sure that they stay in their own front yards," said a male aardvark.

"I don't know how we can do that," Diego said.

"Look, Diego," Manny said, "I know you want this thing with the teenagers to be solved, but you gotta give us some time to think of some ideas. We'll keep this on the schedule for Monday morning."

"Okay, but be prepared for me to not be here," Diego said.

"Alright then," Manny said, "That's a wrap for today everyone. See you on Monday."

Manny and Diego left the community center and started for home. Manny was hoping that Peaches was home by now. Diego was hoping that he could sleep in tomorrow morning without being disturbed by a bunch of teenage sabers playing yarn ball in his yard again.

Manny looked at Diego. "Sorry we couldn't think of anything."

"Don't worry about it," Diego said.

"If you and Shira ever wanna stay somewhere else for a few nights, your welcome to stay at my place. Ellie wouldn't mind you staying with us and Peaches will be too busy to even notice your there."

"Thanks, Manny. I can always look up to you."

"Anytime, buddy."

Before they could turn their separate ways home, Diego had something on his mind. "Remember that new friend of Sid`s we met today?"

"Yeah, why?" Manny asked.

"Why do you think she's a stalker?"

"I don't know. Probably because she does the weirdest things I've ever seen."

"I gotcha." He headed towards home. "See you tomorrow."

"Same here." Manny turn towards home.

Manny started thinking about Hope and why she was so weird. Deep in his mind, he actually thought of her as a stalker.

**HERE IT IS. CHAPTER FOUR.**

**ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR?**

**I "HOPE" YOU ARE.**

**I KNOW, THESE JOKES ARE CORNEY.**

**MAYBE I SHOULD STOP DOING THEM.**

**ANYWAY, THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Begging and Talking

CHAPTER 5

BEGGING AND TALKING

Peaches finally made it home before her Dad did. Louis decided to head home and said they would meet up first thing in the morning. Steffie and the others were counting on her to help them set up a new hang out. Without one, they would be bored for the rest of their lives.

Peaches looked around the living room and saw that her Dad wasn't home. Instead, she saw her Mom in the kitchen cooking dinner. Finding out that she was three hours late coming home, Peaches sat down at the table.

"Hey, baby, we've you been?" Ellie asked.

"Just hanging out with my friends." Peaches was thinking about telling her Mom the whole thing. She finally made a decision. "Hey, Mom, can I tell you something?"

"As long as its not about you being home so late in the day," Ellie said, "I don't think your father would mind, anyway."

"Okay, here I go. My friends and I are wanting to set up a new hang out on the island. The good news is, we found a place where we can have it at. The bad thing is, we need to have permission from the Switchback Committee to have one."

"Well, when your father gets home, you can tell him all about it."

"That's the problem. I'm scared he won't let me and my friends do it."

"I'm sure he'll let you."

"Yeah, but you know how Dad gets about certain things."

"Honey, if there's one thing I know about you relationship with your father is that he'll let you make certain decisions on your own. He knows that your growing up and you won't be around forever. He'll agree to it. Just wait and see."

"Thanks, Mom."

Peaches hugged her mother. If there's anyone in the world she count on, it would always be her Mom.

The front door open up in the living room. Manny was back.

"Ellie, I'm home," Manny called out.

Ellie walked up to Manny nd hugged him. "Hey, baby, how was the meeting?"

"Same, as usual," Manny said, "We agreed on a country club."

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds pretty darn good to me," Ellie said.

"Hi, Dad," Peaches greeted.

"Hi, sweetie," Manny said, "You know you're late."

"I know. My friends were showing me something." Peaches looked at her Mom. Ellie just smiled. It was time to tell her Father. "Dad, can I talk to you about something? It's really important."

"Go ahead," Manny said.

"Okay, so I was hanging out with my friends today, you know. Steffie wanted to show us something, so we followed her to it. She led us to this big empty lot and we all thought, well, this is the perfect place for a hang out. Then we realized that the only way to have one is to get permission from the Switchback Committee. So, as being the leader of the committee, would you consider letting us have a hang out?"

"Sorry, but if you want a new hang out spot, your gonna have to set up a meeting with the committee."

"But, Dad-"

"Plus, your under the age of eighteen and your too young to set up a place in the community. Even if you were eighteen, I still wouldn't let you have a hang out."

"Daddy!"

"Sorry,Peaches, but the answer is no."

"Why do you always have to control my life? I'm fifteen now. I should start making my own decisions." Peaches ran to her room.

"Peaches." Before Manny could make it, Peaches slammed the door.

"Manny, how could you do something like that?" Ellie asked, irritated.

"Listen, I don't think having a hang out is a good idea," Manny said.

"Your still having those thoughts that you don't wanna lose your little girl."

"Sometimes, I do. I can't help it."

"All she wanted was a place where her and all her friends can get away from it all. Have a little girl time. All they wanted was a hang out and you won't even consider doing that."

"Okay, here me out. Give me some time to think about it and I promise to let you know when I've made a decision."

"Don't take fifty days to make up your mind."

Ellie went back into the kitchen. Manny sat down on the rock sofa to think about all the thoughts and things that happened today.

All was quiet in Sabers Paradise. Shira and Diego were sitting next to their fireplace, snuggling and having a relaxing evening. As a new married couple, snuggling was the thing they would do best. Everything was calm. Everything was peaceful and silence filled the air.

That silence didn't last long, though, because those lousy teenage sabers came back and decided to have an all-night party. This time, it didn't sound like there were five of them.

"That doesn't sound like a few teenage sabers boys to me," Shira said.

"I'll go check it out," Diego said.

Diego left the warmth of the fire and went outside to see that it wasn't just the same teenagers he's used to seeing every morning. Different yards were packed full of sabers, including his. Fish heads and bones were all over the place. Loud music was playing down the walkway. The same boys that came around the cave were playing yarn ball again.

"Go long," one of them yelled.

Diego left his front steps to try and stop the party. Before he could leave his own front yard, one of the boys kicked the yarn ball in the wrong direction and flew towards Diego. It hit him in his right eye. He landed on the ground and groaned in pain.

"Oh, snap," another guy said.

"That was awesome, man," the leader of the group said.

"No, it wasn't," Diego growled, "Stop the music now!"

"Pause it, dude," someone from the crowd called out. The band stopped playing.

Diego got up. "Alright, listen up. I am sick and tired of you worthless little kitty cats coming around other people's yards, including mine, and destroying everything we have around here. I'm making a new policy around here. No more parties on Sabers Paradise until further notice. Don't even think about setting up any get togethers or slumber parties. Those are banned, too. There will be notifications about this. You messed with the wrong saber on the street. Have fun being bored. Now go home! Now!"

The teenagers started back to their caves. Most of them were mad because they couldn't continue with their wild party. Diego could care less about their needs. All he wanted to do was solve this teenager problem for good.

Diego went back inside the cave. "I'm back."

Shira looked at Diego with widened eyes. "What happened?"

"Teenagers. That's what happened."

"I just wish their parents would do something about this."

"I think they've tried. You know how prissy teenagers get."

Shira sighed. "We are so not ready to have kids."

"Agreed."

Diego pressed a fur cloth over his eye. This teenager thing was getting out of control. He'll do anything to stop it and finally get a good night sleep for once.

The next day at the Switchback Mall, Hope was finishing up her interview with the owner of Hair Dayz. She was hoping her interview went well and she could finally have a job. The boss, a female mammoth about thirty-five, came back inside the office.

"Well," the female mammoth said, "I don't we why there's no reason I shouldn't hire you. Congratulations, sweetheart. You've got the job."

"Thank you, Selma," Hope said, "I can't wait to start."

"Your first day starts next Monday. See you then."

"Good-bye."

Hope left with triumph. Only three days in Switchback Cove and she already has a new job. Life keeps getting better and better for this strange sloth.

Manny might be right. She could be a stalker. Or is there more to Hope`s story then meets the eye?

Manny and Ellie usually try to sleep in on Sundays. Peaches does the same no matter what. It was different this morning. Peaches actually did the impossible. She snuck out of the house. She knew she would regret it later, but she had more important things on her mind. It was time to rally up the girls.

**THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE.**

**MANNY AND PEACHES GET INTO A FATHER DAUGHTER ARGUMENT**

**DIEGO LOST HIS COOL IN FRONT OF THOSE TEENAGE SABERS.**

**HOPE HAS A NEW JOB. HURRAY!**

**PEACHES SNUCK OUT. SHE'S IN SO MUCH TROUBLE.**

**NEXT UPDATES COMING SOON.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chasing and Caught Red-Handed

CHAPTER 6

CHASING AND CAUGHT RED-HANDED

Manny woke up an hour later and decided to cook breakfast. He wanted to give Ellie a break.

Manny went into Peaches`s room. He felt awful about what he said to her and thought now might be the right time to talk about it.

"Peaches," Manny said, "I know you wanna act like a teenager and have fun with your friends, but I didn't want you to take it to the extreme. You were right about what you said last night. I mostly take control of your life, but it's only because I love you. Your fifteen now. You can start making your own decisions. If you want a new hang out, I'll tell the committee about it first thing tomorrow morning. Does that make you feel a lot happier?"

Manny didn't hear a reply and started shaking the bed. He removed the leaf covers and saw that it was only a bunch of rocks. Peaches snuck out while he was still sleeping.

"I knew she would finally make me mad about this." He left Peaches`s room and went to wake up Ellie. He shook Ellie. "Ellie, wake up."

"Is it morning already?" Ellie asked, tired as she can be.

"Yes, and Peaches is gone."

"What?!"

"I went up to her room to try and talk to her about what happened last night when I found out I was talking to a bunch of rocks."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know, but when I find her, she's gonna be in so much trouble."

"Manny, I think she only left to clear her head from last night. She may not have been able to sleep."

"I hope your right."

Soon, Manny and Ellie left the cave to go out and search for Peaches. While they hunted, they found Diego walking by with a black eye.

"Oh, my gosh," Ellie gasped, "What happen to you, Diego?"

"Those teenage sabers are what happened," Diego explained, "They had a party and started playing yarn ball again. The ball hit me in the eye. We have got to figure something out. Shira and I can't stand to stay in our own cave anymore."

"You're both welcome to come stay with us if you need to," Ellie told him.

"That's the same thing Manny told me yesterday," Diego said, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem," Manny said, "By the way, have you seen Peaches? She snuck out this morning."

"Peaches snuck out?" Diego asked.

"Yes," Manny grumbled, "Have you seen her or not?"

"No, I haven't. Look, I have my own problems to worry about. Things can't possibly get any worse than they are now."

Diego spoke too soon. He heard noise from off in the distance. When it got closer, he saw Hope getting chased by Shira.

"Help! Help!" Hoped cried, "Stranger danger! Stranger danger! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! " Manny screamed, "Everyone stop!" Hope held onto a vine for protection. Diego guarded Shira from attacking anyone else. Manny was red in the face. "What is going on here?"

"That saber started chasing after me like I was dead meat or something," Hope said.

"Only because you snuck into my cave through the window," Shira said angrily, "Who do you think you are sneaking into my house like that, mud face?"

"Okay, name calling I can handle, but you chasing me around the island is something I cannot handle," Hope explained.

"Alright, listen up," Manny announced, "Too many problems are on our hands right now. We're gonna schedule another committee meeting today to see if we can't get everything settled down. If we have to, were gonna schedule a town meeting. You all have problems that you need to sit down and think about right now. If you guys don't mind, could you please help me find my daughter. I don't know where she is and I'm worried about her."

"Manny, calm down," Ellie said, "Stop overreacting before you have a heart attack."

"Yeah, and can you please help me with my problem," Hope complained, "I have a saber who wants to kill me."

"Don't worry, I stopped," Shira told her.

"Finally," Hope said, lowering herself down.

Soon, everyone started a search for Peaches. Crash and Eddie were sleeping in a tree when half the herd found them. Without having to worry about Sid or Granny, they decided to split up. Suddenly, they herd footsteps coming from the woods. They looked closer and saw Peaches with some other teenagers from different suburban areas. They crowded around behind Peaches.

Peaches saw her Dad. "Oh, no!" She backed away and knocked herself and the other teenagers over. "Hey, Daddy."

"Do you know how much trouble your in, young lady?" Manny asked angrily.

"I know, Daddy, but-"

"You can explain it when we get home."

"But, Daddy,-"

"I said when we get home. Now follow your mother."

"Yes, Daddy." Peaches sighed and followed her Mom.

Manny looked at the group of teenager. "All of you. Go home. Now!"

All the teens turned around and headed home. Manny turned around and saw Sid and Granny coming towards them.

"Hey, guys," Sid greeted.

"Not now, Sid," Manny grumbled.

Granny whacked Manny on the trunk. "Don't you say no to us."

"Granny, he said that to me," Sid told her.

"Don't you tell me what he said, Sidney," Granny said as she whacked Sid in the head, "I heard what he said."

Sid walked up to Diego. "What happened to Manny?"

"It's a long story," Diego said.

"What happened to you, purple eye?" Granny asked.

"I got hit with a yarn ball last night," Diego told her.

Sid walked up to Manny. "Manny?"

"Leave me alone, Sid," Manny said, "I have a thousand other things to do and one of them doesn't involve me listening to your stupid questions."

Manny walked off. As stressed out as he as, he just couldn't stand the idea of breaking his little girl's heart and letting a lot of people down. He had a lot on his mind.

First, he had thoughts that Hope might actually be a stalker. She climbed through a sabers window. Not a lot of herbivores can survive doing that. Second, his own daughter gathered up a bunch of other teens and decided to go on strike. He felt embarrassed and stupid about everything.

Diego and Shira headed home and started cleaning up the mess those teenagers made in their front yard. This was getting on Diego's last nerves. He was used to a few saber kids playing in his yard. He wasn't prepared for hundreds of teens to crowd around his yard.

He finally made up his mind. "I think we should stay at Manny`s tonight."

"No, let's not bother them tonight," Shira said, "Manny has problems of his own, Ellie`s not up to it, and Peaches is in a lot of trouble."

"Well, we need to stay somewhere. I just don't wanna stay here tonight."

"Diego, it's not that bad."

"You think a bunch of kids having a party on Sabers Paradise isn't bad? Guess what? I think it is. Look, let's just get away for a couple of nights. Until the committee makes a decision, I just don't think I can stay in my own cave anymore."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, as you said, Manny`s place is a bad idea, so why don't we stay at Sid`s."

"I don't wanna stay with that floppy freak, especially with that stalker living next door to him."

"Well, that's our choice. Start packing. We're leaving."

Shira didn't want to stay with Sid, but she knew there was nowhere else to go. She followed Diego into the cave and started packing.

**THIS IS INTENSE.**

**I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH TO SAY RIGHT NOW.**

**I WOKE UP AT SIX JUST TO WRITE THIS STORY. I'M TIRED RIGHT NOW.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**


	8. Night of the Living Sloths

CHAPTER 7

NIGHT OF THE LIVING SLOTHS

Diego and Shira were heading to Sloth Territory to stay at Sid`s for the night. Even though they didn't want to, they had no other choice. Manny and his family were too busy with other things and hotels weren't an option during that time. They were hoping it wouldn't be so bad. Staying with Sid and Granny would be fun. Or will it be dangerous?

"I really hope Sid doesn't bother us," Shira said, "I'd like to have some alone time with you."

Diego sighed. "I know. We're both tired and its been a long day. We just need to sit down and think things through as we snuggle next to each other by a nice, warm fire."

Shira purred. "I like the sound of that."

"And the best part about this whole thing, we can rely on Sid to make a fire for us."

They headed to Sid`s cave and saw the lights on next door. It must've been Hope giving herself some beauty treatments. The saber couple ignored it and knocked on Sid`s door. It opened rapidly.

"Welcome to our humble home," Sid greeted, "You are now entering through the chambers of Sid`s Place."

"Congratulations," Diego said sarcastically, "Your now an idiot in making up names."

"Diego," Shira said.

"What?" Diego asked.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Sid," Shira said, "After everything that's happened at Sabers Paradise, where else can we go."

"I guess you would be staying inside a narrow spaced cave," Sid said, chuckling at his own little terrible joke, "Get it? Narrow? Spaced cave?"

"We get it, Sid," Diego said.

"Well, come on in," Sid said, "I made a fire just for you. Feel free to sit next to it. Oh, and I just finished setting up your room. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Next time you wanna get out of the house, let me pick out where we stay," Shira said to Diego.

"Come on, we can do this," Diego told her, "All we have to do is stay here for the night and go back home the next morning. Just go along with this."

Shira sighed. "Fine, but one little mishap, and were staying at Manny`s next time."

"Fine with me."

The two sabers sat down next to the fire and tried to enjoy themselves. It would mainly be their only night of peace and quiet, so they decided to snuggle as much as they can. The only thing that happened was that Granny came inside the living room and sat down in the rock recliner. She fell asleep instantly. All her snoring made Diego and Shira walk upstairs into the room Sid had ready for them.

Back at Mammoth Cove, Peaches was sitting in her room while she heard her parents having a conversation mainly about her. She didn't care. She pretended not to listen. All she wanted to do was convinced her Dad that she could start making her own decisions, but she'll never get that privilege now. This time, she would get grounded for months. Maybe sentence to a year in juvie. Wait. Juvie doesn't exist in the world Peaches is living in.

A soft knock came to the door. "Who is it?"

"Its Mom," Ellie said.

"Come in," Peaches said.

Ellie came in and saw nothing scattered in the room. Usually, teenagers would get so emotional, they would start throwing things across the room. Peaches wasn't like that, though. All she did was slam the door and flop on her bed.

As soon as her Mother came in, Peaches started crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"Its just not fair, Mom," Peaches sobbed, "I try to convince Dad to let me do things on my own, and he doesn't even give me a chance."

"I know, sweetheart, but the truth is your the only child he has and he doesn't wanna lose you."

"That's the problem. I hate it when he tries to be overprotective of me."

Ellie sighed. "Peaches, let me you a little something. When I was your age, I had the same feelings you did. As a teenager, I wanted everything. New friends, new accessories of different fashion, and new places to chill. I wanted to do it all, but there was one flaw. My daddy wouldn't go for it. I was raised a possum, and as a half possum girl, I always had to hide out at night. My daddy would never let me hang out with anyone or anything. After I moved out, I realized that I didn't need to worry about daddy's stupid rules. I was free to do things I've always wanted to do. Then all of that got old, I met your father, and we brought up the best little girl the world has ever given us."

"I guess I'm not the only one who has a lot of emotional problems."

"No, you don't. Your just like me."

Peaches sighed. "Maybe I should go apologize to him."

"That's seems to be the right thing to do. Come on, baby."

Peaches went downstairs and told her Father that she was sorry for everything that happened. He forgave her. When she went back upstairs to her room, she was hoping her Dad would tell the committee about setting up a new hang out for her and the others.

Back at Sloth`s Territory, Shira said Diego were relaxing and trying to fall asleep. Granny`s snoring was getting out of control and Sid kept singing the same song over and over again. Diego began to understand why Shira didn't want to stay at Sid`s in the first place. Shira kept giving him dirty looks.

"Are you starting to understand that this was a bad idea?" Shira asked.

"You were seriously right," Diego admitted, "Sorry I didn't listen"

"Too late for apologies. You should have listened to me when you had the chance."

"Well, where did you want to stay at? Go ahead. I'm listening."

"I wanted to stay in that little tree you trapped me in when we first came here together. You know, when I was forced to sail with you and the others on your little iceberg."

It was a memory that would never be forgotten. They sunk Gutt`s ship, found Shira in the middle of the ocean, and made her climb aboard onto their little iceberg. When she tried to run away, Diego caught her and they imprisoned her inside that little tree. It's where the saber couple had their first normal conversation.

"I'm sorry," Diego said, "I thought that Sid`s place would be the perfect place for us to spend time together. Have a little quiet time."

"Its not so quiet when we're staying in the same cave with Sid," Shira told him.

"Agreed. You know what, why don't we sneak out and spend the night in that little tree."

"I'm starting to hate this place. Come on, let's go."

Before they could leave the room, a shadow appeared inside the cave. They saw a figure coming through the window. The mammal fell to the floor with a groaning sound. They saw that it was only Hope.

She looked up to see the saber couple. "Hi, Diego. I didn't know you were here. Hello there, teal eyes."

"Its Shira," Shira said in a grouchy tone.

"Looks like somebody didn't have their beauty sleep," Hope said.

"We were just leaving," Diego told her.

"Diego, Shira," Sid called up, "Is everything okay up there?"

"But first, we need to tell Sid that we're about to leave," Shira said.

"That's okay, I'll tell him for you." Hope opened the door and walked downstairs.

"Hope, no," Diego cried as he jumped on her and pinned her to the floor, " What do you think your doing?"

"Going to tell Sid that your leaving,"she said while she flipped him on his back and pinned him down, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to greet."

"Hope?" Sid asked in surprise.

"Hi, Sid," Hope said, "Sorry I came so unexpected. I came in through the guest room window."

"Which automatically scared the living kajeebers out of us," Shira said.

"You weren't scared," Hope said, "All you did was look at me. Anyway, Diego and Shira said they were leaving. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Sid looked at the sabers. "Why are you leaving?"

"We just figured that maybe we should stay somewhere else for the night," Shira explained.

"Somewhere quiet," Diego said.

"Somewhere peaceful."

"A place without people sneaking in."

"Especially stalker girl in there."

"What do you mean?" Sid asked, "Hope's not a stalker."

"What?" They turned around and saw Hope standing behind them.

"Shira just said you're a stalker," Sid told her.

"A stalker? Me?" Hope said, "Just because I climb on ceilings and sneak through windows?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Shira said.

"No," Hope admitted, " I know what you mean. I'll just go and never bother any of you again."

Hope walked out using the window, as always. Shira couldn't help but feel sorry for what she said.

"Poor Hope," Sid said

Shira sighed. "Let's go, Diego."

"Thanks, Sid," Diego said.

"Anytime, buddy," Sid told him.

Shira and Diego walked out the door. The only thing on their minds was what they really thought about Hope. Now she New the truth.

**POOR HOPE.**

**I HOPE SHIRA CAN FINALLY UNDERSTAND HER FOR WHO SHE IS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. New Committee Meeting

CHAPTER 8

A NEW COMMITTEE MEETING

Manny woke up early and walked into the kitchen. He made himself breakfast and placed some flowers in the center of the table. If the girls were going to have their breakfast, let them have it in style. Manny walked upstairs into Peaches`s room. They had finally made up last night and decided to try again with another talk. Hopefully, she didn't sneak out this time. She didn't, though. Peaches was sleeping like a rock in her bed.

Manny shook her awake. "Peaches?"

Peaches opened her eyes and saw her Dad standing in front of her. "Will you ever let me sleep in?"

"I will, but first I need to talk to you."

"Dad, I promise you that I learned my lesson."

"Its not that, sweetie. I wanna tell you what I was wanting to tell you yesterday, but you snuck out before I could actually tell you. I just wanna make this short and simple. I know I control your life. Your right. Your fifteen years old now. You can start making decisions of your own. I won't be there all the time to tell you what to do, but I'm just trying to teach you how to do the right thing. I only do that for one reason only. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy." She hugged her Father with as much force as she could get. "So does that mean we're cool now?"

"Yes."

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, we have a committee meeting today, and I was planning on telling the committee about setting up a new hang out for you and your friends."

"You said what now?"

"You heard me. I can trust you with this decision."

Peaches hugged her Dad again. What they didn't know was that Ellie was looking at them through the crack in the door. She was happy things were able to work out right.

Manny left the cave and was on his way to Sid`s place to get Diego.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Manny asked Sid when he finally arrived to Sloth Territory.

"He and Shira left last night," Sid explained, "They went to stay in that old little tree we put Shira in when we first came here."

"I'll go find them. Thanks."

"No problem." When Sid walked back inside, Granny whacked him in the head. "Ow!"

"Quit answering the door and chew this kiwi for me," Granny commanded.

Sid and Granny walked back into the kitchen.

Manny saw Diego and Shira walking out of the tree. He walked up to them. "Hey, guys."

"Hi," Shira mumbled.

"What's wrong with Shira?" Manny asked.

"I'll tell you later," Diego said, "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Manny said, "Come on."

"Do you mind dropping me off on the way there?" Shira asked them, "I'm not really in the mood to go by myself."

"Sure thing, sweets," Diego told her, "I need to check out the place anyway."

They left and stopped by Sabers Paradise. The whole place was trashed with stuff from yet another party last night.

"I'll start cleaning up," Shira said.

"I promise to help when I get home," Diego told her.

"Thanks, softie," Shira said as she nuzzled Diego.

When Shira left, Manny said, "I think I have an idea where we can solve this teen problem."

"You wanna create a saber hang out?" Diego asked.

"I was just about to say that. Let's head out."

Hopefully, all problems will be solved at the committee meeting. The leader and founder was about to handle the situation.

The Switchback Committee was rushing to set up. One mammal was running one way while another mammal ran another. The boss of the Switchback Cove Patrol Office was yelling at his secretary to bring him some samples. She ran out of his office crying.

"What the heck is going on here?" Diego asked, stunned.

Manny walked up the antelope member of the committee. "What's going on here?"

"We've had problems all weekend long," the antelope explained, "Sabers Paradise is trashed with two parties, kids striking all over the neighborhood, and no one has slept any in two nights."

"Let's start the meeting," Manny told him.

It wasn't too long before all the committee members were settled down in the meeting room. Manny began to speak.

"Here's the thing, everyone," Manny said, "We've all had a pretty rough weekend. Parties, strikes, loud noises, and some stalker issues. No one got any sleep at all. Including me. I've been thinking about this whole thing, and I know just the solution. My daughter led that little teenage strike yesterday all because she and her friends wanted a new hang out. At first, I thought my daughter was making a stupid decision. At the end, I was wrong. I realized that my daughter's growing up and needs to start making her own decisions. I've decided to take her word for it and ask you all if we could create a hang out."

"I think we should do it," the antelope said.

"Why didn't we think of that idea before?" the tortoise said.

"All in favor of a new hang out, say Yay," Manny announced.

"Yay," the committee agreed.

Diego stood up. "I would also like to make a proposal. Sabers Paradise is getting a little too out of hand. The teenagers try to control everything. The adults have no control over them. So, I was thinking this. To finally give everyone, including my wife and I, some sleep, would you consider letting the saber teenagers have a hang out of their own?"

"Let's do it," the antelope said.

"We should have thought of this before," the female tortoise said.

"All in favor of a saber hang out, say Yay," Manny announced.

"Yay," the committee said.

"That's a wrap for today everyone," Manny told everyone, "See you tomorrow."

"Hopefully, tomorrow will be a completely normal day for us," Diego said.

"Speaking of Hope, how is she, by the way?" Manny asked.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Well, we were at Sid`s last night, but things started to get out of hand, so we were about to leave and head over somewhere else. That's when Hope snuck into the room using the window."

"Time to have a talk with Sid."

"Let me tell you the rest. Hope told Sid we were leaving and we had to give him a reason why. We kept telling him this and that-"

"Just get to the point."

"That's when Shira blurted out that Hope was a stalker."

"Right in front of her?"

"She was just leaving the kitchen."

"What happened next?"

"Well, Hope left and things got a little emotional. So to keep Shira from crying, I led her to the tree."

"You better check up on Shira. She's your wife. If there's a problem, husband and wife should be honest to each other."

"I will."

They made it to Sabers Paradise. The place was still covered in trash, but some people went out and started cleaning it up. Diego saw that the trash was still covering his yard.

"I thought Shira said she would start cleaning up," Diego said confusingly.

"Better check it out," Manny told him, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Diego went inside his cave and saw Shira on their rock couch crying. He placed his paw on her shoulder.

"I should of never said that," Shira sobbed, "Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut."

"There, there," Diego said, soothingly, "Don't worry. Well make it up to her. Why don't we go over there tonight?"

"I hope she likes fish."

"I'll make sure to bring fruit along."

Shira didn't like to be shunned from someone's life. She just wanted someone to care. Nobody knows her secret yet. Or will they?


	10. Apologies and Girls Night

CHAPTER 9

APOLOGIES AND GIRLS NIGHT

In Sloths Territory, Diego and Shira were inside Hope's cave. Sid came by to check up on her. Granny came along as well, but when they got there, she wandered off into the kitchen for something to eat. When she realized that she left her teeth at home, she walked back into the living room.

"Dag nab it, Sidney," Granny shouted, "You made me forget my teeth again." She whacked Sid in the head a couple of times and sat down in the rock recliner.

"How long have you been used to this?" Hope asked.

"A long time," Sid said, rubbing his head.

"Okay then," Hope said, "Tell me this. Why are these two man-eating sabers inside my cave? Including the one that chased me like I was junk food and called me a stalker last night? If you ask me, she's nothing but a creep. Why would I wanna be in the same room with an old hag like her?"

"I know your mad, and I don't care if you call me name's," Shira explained, "I did the same thing last night and I feel awful about it."

"Really?" Hope asked, "I didn't think sabers had emotions."

"Well, the saber that's talking to you does. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize."

"Go ahead. Apologize. I might not even forgive you."

"Come on. There has to be some way you can forgive me. I can't stand to see that smirky expression on your face every time I look at you."

"Sorry. Not gonna happen."

"Fine. If you're not gonna forgive me about this whole thing then there was no reason for coming here at all."

Silence filled the room. A few seconds later, Hope started laughing. She laughed so hard, she fell off the rock sofa. Everyone stared at her. They knew she was a stalker, but she was also crazy. Sometimes she was even a weirdo. They have never seen her like this before, though.

Hope looked at Shira. "You should've seen the look on your face."

"What are you talking about?" Shira asked.

"I actually wanted to forgive you," Hope explained, "I just wanted to see you expression when I told you I didn't." She continued laughing.

"You are one crazy sloth," Shira said.

"Crazier than Granny," Diego admitted.

"Crazy, but fun," Sid said. The others looked at him. "What?"

"I think she's just a nice lady," Granny said.

"You may be a stalker, but you still have brains," Shira explained.

"Don't worry," Hope said, "Your not the only one that's told me that. My friends tell me that, my relatives tell me that. Even my own mother tells me that. In a fun way, though. I like to enter through windows and climb onto ceilings. It's a habit I have."

"So, do you forgive me now?" Shira asked.

"Yes, I forgive you." Hope hugged Shira as a reminder of their new friendship.

"Just a heads up," Shira added, "Try using the front door."

"Fine."

Sid and Granny made their way back next door. On their way home, Diego and Shira were having a conversation.

"Are you satisfied now?" Diego asked.

"Yes, I am," Shira said.

"So, what do you actually think of Hope?"

"She actually has a brain. She's still a stalker, though."

"Anything else?"

"She outsmarts a lot of people. Plus, she talks too much."

"I'd like to clarify something. Hope nd Sid are a perfect match for each other."

"Why?"

"Because they're exactly alike."

Shira started laughing. Diego smiled. It was the first time either one of them have been happy for the past couple of days. They would go home and snuggle by the fire. This time, at their cave.

Sunset was beginning to show around Mammoth Cove. Manny and Ellie were getting ready for a date tonight. Peaches was on her way to the soon-to-be hang out spot. She and the girls would practice their dance moves before anyone else could get the chance. Basically, it was a party that all the teens were invited to. It was a celebration that would last a lifetime.

Peaches was just about to walk out the door when she heard her Dad say, "Wait a minute, young lady."

"Yes, Daddy?" Peaches asked nervously.

"Before you head out, I just wanted to say... have fun."

"I will, Dad."

"Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Daddy."

Soon, Peaches was out the door and chatting with her friends. Manny watched her go as he realized that she's growing up and nothing could stop her. Ellie came up to him and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Come on, baby." He held her trunk. "Let's get some dinner."

They went out of Mammoth Cove and found the perfect restaurant to dine in. The one for herbivores only.

Peaches and the others were having the time of their lives. Steffie was rocking it with Ethan. Katie and Megan were shaking it well. Peaches was bringing it down and Louis was doing his famous move. The hedgehog swing.

"Enjoying yourself, Louis?" Peaches asked through the music.

"I am, actually," Louis told her, "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"I know. It's been forever. You seem really energetic tonight."

"That's what teenagers do. We dance until the night is over."

"As long as we're back home by curfew."

"That, too. Hey, are you thirsty?"

"You bet. Get me some orange punch."

"I'll be right back."

Louis disappeared into the crowd. Peaches kept dancing and having a good time. She backed up a little too much and accidentally bumped into this mammoth guy. He wasn't anyone she's ever seen before. She could see that his fur was dark brown. There was no light to see that it was. She saw that she spilled his punch.

"Sorry about that," Peaches told him, "Here, let me help you."

Before she could help him clean up the mess, he ran off. Peaches was confused. Usually some people would take the offer and let someone help them. That guy was different. In the future, she would know who he is.

"Hey, Peaches," Louis called out, "I'm back."

He handed her the coconut filled with punch. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

She still had that boy on her mind. "Hey, did you see some guy that has dark brown fur here?"

"That depends on his species."

"He's a mammoth."

"Oh. No, I haven't. But if I do, I'll let you know. Why do you ask?"

"I bumped into him while I was dancing hand spilled his drink. I was trying to help clean it up for him, but he walked away."

"He's seems to be kind of like me."

"What do you mean?"

"He hides out in the shadows. Kind of like I hide out underground."

"Maybe."

The other girls, including Ethan, walked up to Peaches and Louis.

"Hey, girl," the girls said.

"What's up?" Ethan asked.

"Hey guys," Peaches said, "Going good."

"Hey, the night`s almost over," Steffie said, "I think it's time for one final dance."

"What is it?" Peaches asked.

"The End dance," Steffie said as she ran up to the center of the lot and started moving.

The others decided to join her, too. This wouldn't be their last dance, so they decided to make it like it was the first one. A hang out would be designed and it would be the best spot on the island. There will be other places, but this was their night.


	11. Time To End This

CHAPTER 10

TIME TO END THIS

The night lives on. The party is a blast. There are times when you have to end it. Good things happened for everyone. Some things are still unknown.

Two weeks have passed and the hang outs for every teenager on the island is finally complete. It solves the problems for giant parties and strikes for everyone, including the adults.

Peaches and the girls, along with Ethan and Louis, have decided to make Friday night their night at the Herbs Place.(The new name for their hang out. Fully known as Herbivores Place.)

Manny and Ellie have decided to go out while Peaches is gone. They've made Friday night into date night.

Diego and Shira`s love is growing strong. Nothing to worry about between the two of them.

Hope is still her stalking self. She has tried to use the front door, but her habit of entering through windows will never change.

Sid has been his normal self except when he's around Hope. Every time their together, Sid gets nervous and starts talking crazy. Hope just giggles and talks like there's no tomorrow.

Crash and Eddie are still being their normal selves and Granny is just being Granny, as always.

But some secret have entered throughout this whole thing and now is the time to solve them. Shira has a secret nobody knows about. This weird guy just walked away from Peaches after she offered to help him clean up his juice spill.

What is Shira`s secret and will it ever be solved?

Who is this mysterious guy that walks away from Peaches? Will she ever see him again?

Questions are meant to have answers. But tonight, let's party until there's no tomorrow.

END

**THERE YOU HAVE IT. MY FIRST ICE AGE STORY.**

**ALSO MY FIRST STORY ON FANFICTION.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY NEW IDEAS FOR MY NEW STORY, FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME A FEW.**

**I WILL BE STARTING A NEW STORY SOON.**

**PLEASE KEEP IN TOUCH TONIGHT. THE INTRODUCTION WILL BE POSTED BY THEN.**

**PLEASE REVIEW SOON.**

**lovesgod12 WILL RETURN SOON.**

**PEACE OUT.**


End file.
